Sin Nombre
by SpencerReidlove
Summary: Spencer Reid;protagonista de esta historia,esta cansado de su vida y ha pensado en acabar con ella , pero alguien le hace cambiar de opinion.
1. Chapter 1

Era un día normal en Virginia , el sol brillaba y el cielo tenia un tono azul hermoso como el mar.

Podría decirse que el día perfecto para trotar, salir a algún lado con tu pareja, visitar a tu familia o ir de paseo con tus mascotas. Pero no era el caso del doctor Spencer Reid.

A pesar de tener 28 años y ser un joven bastante apuesto a los ojos de cualquier mujer no tenia con quien compartir ese día.

No podía visitar a su familia o salir a jugar con su mascota pues no tenia.

Trotar era lo único que se le venia a la cabeza en esos momentos.

Se cambio de ropa, cogió su MP3 y salió sin muchos ánimos de su apartamento.

El sonido de algunas de las aves que andaban jugando por el parque podían ser placenteras para los demás , pero no para el.

Se coloco los audífonos y comenzó su marcha. Notaba que algunas de las mujeres que allí andaban le miraban con deseo pero ese día no andaba de ánimos.

La verdad es que últimamente no lo estaba. Después de 2 horas volvió a su apartamento y se recostó en el sofá de la sala.

Miro el reloj y se dio cuenta de lo tarde que era, faltaba cuarto para las 3 . Giro su mirada hacia su celular que descansaba en el mesón y con pesadez se paro a cogerle.

Cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de la oficina. Una de JJ, otra de Prentiss, dos de Rossi y una de Morgan.

No había ninguna de Hotch, por el momento, por lo que subió rápidamente a su alcoba , se ducho y se cambio en menos de 15 minutos.

Odiaba manejar pero no había alternativa.

Cogió las llaves de su auto y salió sin mas.

Cinco minutos en llegar a la oficina , debía ser un record. Cuando se bajo del auto pudo ver la mirada fría de Rossi que salía del edificio.

Se dirigió hasta el chico y le dijo 'apúrate'

Subieron como si su vida dependiese de eso, aunque en parte así era.

Entraron a la sala de conferencia y se sentaron en sus lugares habituales.

El joven sabia que ahí venia el interrogatorio por parte de todos. No tenia opción mas que responder. Dio un suspiro aunque no le importo que los demás lo escucharan y pensó '_rutina. Dios mío que haré para salir de ti.' _

-Spence porque te demoraste tanto? - JJ fue la primera en hablar.

-Acaso no conseguiste despertar? -dijo burlonamente Morgan.

-Acaso estas enfermo? - dijo finalmente Prentiss.

-Cuando compraste ese auto? - dijo Rossi haciendo que todos se sorprendieran por su pregunta. No supieron más que mirar al joven que sostenía una sonrisa en su cara.

-Primero , Buenas tardes , Segundo estaba trotando por lo que deje el móvil en casa , Tercero estoy bien , gracias por preguntar y Cuarto compre el auto desde hace un año.

-Buenas tardes, perdón por la tardanza - dijo Hotch.

-No te preocupes - dijo Prentiss mientras le pasaba un taza de café a Reid.

-Gracias- susurro el joven.


	2. ¿Iniciando? Part I

-hace cuando llegaron?-Hotch.

-No mucho , pero si fue mas que cierto personaje- dijo Morgan mirando de reojo a Reid.

-Ya veo y que estabas haciendo Reid?

-Estaba trotando.

-Así que por eso había tanto alboroto. -dijo Hotch mientras sonreía.

-A que te refieres? -dijo JJ

-Estaba trotando y de pronto me topo con Beth estaba con otras mujeres hablando y riendo mientras miraban hacia un lado, cuando hable con ella me dijo que sus amigas habían visto a alguien guapísimo trotando por el lugar, que podría ser un modelo-.

-Y que tiene que ver con Reid?- dijo con el ceño fruncido Morgan.

-Porque lado ibas Reid?- Hotch.

-Norte.

-Era el.

-Seguro? - pregunto Prentiss.

-Si.

En ese instante el silencio se apodero de la sala, en ese momento entro García y hasta podría decirse que le armaron altar , pues el silencio era incomodo.

Quince minutos se tardaron en hablar, veinte tenían antes de irse, cinco en los cuales Reid conseguía otro café , quince los que tenia libres.

Sin más animo de los que tenia esta mañana se preparo un café y le puso 4 bolsitas de azúcar. Nunca le hacia daño la cafeína o el dulce así que ,¿Por qué preocuparse?

Dio un gran sorbo como si esperase que esto le sacara de su aburrimiento. No funciono pero le dio algo de energía, tal vez la necesitaría para mas tarde , aunque no era muy normal.

Sin darse cuenta empezó a hacer cálculos en su cabeza, números iban y venían pero no estaba buscando algo en concreto por lo cual se absorto mas en sus pensamientos.

No fue hasta el gran grito que le dio un hombre detrás suyo que pudo darse cuenta de que estaba recostado contra la pared .

Volteo su vista y quedo frente a frente de su admirable compañero Dave Rossi , no le sorprendió mucho su presencia por lo que hizo un ademan con su mano para que empezase a hablar.

-¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada- dijo el joven muy seco, mas de lo normal.

-Soy perfilador, como todos los demás, no me vengas con que no tienes nada.

-Estoy cansado , eso es todo.

-Si, aja y yo también tengo un sintesi concept car negro.


	3. ¡Iniciando? Part II

**Hola! Pues como veo les ha gustado la historia . este cap. Esta mas larguito pero esta dando a entender parte de lo que será el climax. **

**Criminal Minds no me pertenece , solo una computadora, demasiado tiempo libre, un lápiz, papel y mucha imaginación.**

_-¿Qué te sucede?_

_-Nada- dijo el joven muy seco, mas de lo normal._

_-Soy perfilador, como todos los demás, no me vengas con que no tienes nada._

_-Estoy cansado , eso es todo._

_-Si, aja y yo también tengo un sintesi concept car__negro._

-Pff, cualquiera tiene uno - dijo burlonamente - no me vas a dejar si no te digo la verdad , ¿cierto?

En veterano movió la cabeza en señal de aceptación, por lo cual el chico solo rodeo los ojos y tomo una gran bocanada de aire , para después hablar con suma tranquilidad.

-Estoy CANSADO de mi vida, la rutina me tiene arto - dijo para después observar como su compañero lo miraba con incredulidad, espanto y pesar .

-¡No me mires así! - rugió dando una de sus miradas frías , que hasta el mismísimo Hotch temía.

-Hey, tranquilo , perdón por mi… expresión , pero dime ¿Qué tiene de malo la vida que llevas?

Frente a este comentario solamente bufó mirando fijamente la cafetera , como si esta lo fuera a librar de todo lo que le pasaba.

-Soy joven, inteligente y atractivo para las féminas, pero ¡¿Qué hago en días como estos?! - voltio a ver por la ventana dándose cuenta de que todos lo miraban extrañados , volvió a ver a su compañero y prosiguió - muchos salen de viaje, hablan con otros, ríen, comen, hacen lo que sea y yo ¿Qué? En mi sofá tirado viendo a cielo roto y con todo hecho un desastre. SIEMPRE , -dijo con énfasis- siempre, es lo mismo , resolvemos el caso sin mayor inconveniente y volvemos como si nada y vuelve el circulo vicioso como si yo fuera su presa, como si hubiera decidido que yo, y solo yo podía satisfacer su necesidad de sangre, como si disfrutara verme solo, confundido, sobrio en ocasiones y ebrio con sus vueltas inexplicables. ¡¿ACASO ESO NO ES CANSON?! ¡5 AÑOS, 5 MALDITOS AÑOS ASI! - dijo ya sin importarle que los demás le vieran incluyendo a su equipo que estaban sin poder moverse.

Los segundos pasaron lentamente y sin esperanzas de una respuesta de la persona que estaba frente a el solo dio media vuelta y pronuncio casi para si mismo , pero lo suficientemente alto como para que este le oyera 'Hm, lo sabia, lo mejor es volver con el D'.

Nadie se atrevió a hablarle o incluso acercarse en los 10 minutos restantes . Todos se dirigieron al aparcadero y fue cuando lo vieron.

-Guah, que hermosura-exclamo Morgan mientras miraba mas de cerca el auto.

-Este si es un verdadero auto- dijo Hotch.

Rossi casi no podía contener la risa , pues sabia que se iban a morir cuando supieran de quien era el coche.

El moreno se acerco al auto y cuando estuvo demasiado cerca sonó la alarma del auto.

Este se sobresalto y dio un salto hacia atrás. Todos se giraron dispuestos a ver quien había sido tan imprudente y para sorpresa era su genio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Es tu auto?-dijo una incrédula Prentiss.

-Por que tanta incredulidad- dijo el joven , que se acercaba a paso lento hacia su vehículo.

-Lindo- dijo Hotch mientras una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en sus labios.

Morgan aun aturdido por la noticia y por el zumbido incesable que invadía sus oídos no supo sino levantar su pulgar y esbozar una pequeña sonrisa la cual no duro mucho por el dolor que sentía.

-Así que eres rico y no nos habías dicho nada - dijo Prentiss arqueando la ceja.

-Hey, no soy rico - dijo el joven sumamente avergonzado.

-El tener este auto muestra lo contario. - dijo Rossi mientras se dirigía hacia el genio.

-Solo … déjenlo así - dijo el chico sintiéndose acorralado por su compañeros.

_Después de que se subieran al jet y hablaran mas sobre el caso llegaron a Los Ángeles. _

Mientras se bajaban del jet Reid se arrepentía de su idea de volver con el

Dilaudid , no quería volver a tener problemas con sus compañeros y menos afectarles el trabajo. Lo había decidido , ni por que se estuviera muriendo tocaría un frasco de Dilaudid.

Tomo su mochila y fue bajando lentamente los escalones, sintió como la brisa jugueteaba con su cabello que recientemente habia cortado, levanto la vista y pudo sentir como un dolor se apoderaba de sus ojos y cabeza.

Miro al suelo rápidamente, esperando que el dolor se calmara pero no fue así, miro nerviosamente hacia los lados esperando que nadie le hubiera visto y busco frenéticamente unos lentes de sol que siempre llevaba consigo por si esta situación se presentaba. Bajo los escalones restantes y se apresuro a seguirle el paso al equipo evitando en todo momento el contacto con el sol.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaria se sentó en un lugar poco iluminado por las bombillas. Movía sus manos con desenfreno y su pie derecho hacia lo mismo. Se alegro por que nadie noto su situación , pero mando todo a volar cuando Hotch le llamo para hablar en privado.

_'Maldición! ' _Esta palabra se repetía una, y otra vez en la cabeza del joven mientras seguía a su jefe.

-Reid, ¿Qué te sucede?

-Nada-dijo con nerviosismo el mencionado.

-Reid. - dijo fríamente Hotch.

El chico solo suspiro y prenuncio muy suavemente - tengo jaqueca eso es todo.

Casi convencido de lo que le dijo salieron al encuentro con los demás , pues no querían que nadie mas supiera lo de Spencer, por así decirlo.

El caso era particularmente interesante y complejo. Aun con sus dolores podía disfrutar un poco del caso. Cada que podía buscaba la sombra de algún edificio o árbol , tratando de no ser tan obvio , pues Hotch ya se habia dado cuenta de su comportamiento y si bien el no era sobre protector los demás si lo eran y mucho , sobretodo en el tema de su salud.

**Aquí acabo pero habrá mas, quería decirles que pienso hacer un Reid/JJ pero no se por que me llama la atención un Reid/Seaver . Tal vez haga las dos xDD **

**_Reviews?_**


	4. Empieza el problema

**Yoh! Perdonen la espera de 3000 años e_e Prometo subir seguido como Light salvo Cocoon… Pues sin más que decir disfruten ^^**

_Casi convencido de lo que le dijo salieron al encuentro con los demás , pues no querían que nadie mas supiera lo de Spencer, por así decirlo._

_El caso era particularmente interesante y complejo. Aun con sus dolores podía disfrutar un poco del caso. Cada que podía buscaba la sombra de algún edificio o árbol , tratando de no ser tan obvio , pues Hotch ya se había dado cuenta de su comportamiento y si bien el no era sobre protector los demás si lo eran y mucho , sobretodo en el tema de su salud._

Después de que Spencer y Hotch hablaran con el doctor, fueron a contarles a los demás lo ocurrido y a tratar de atar cabos sueltos.

-Creo que por fin tenemos un sospechoso- dijo Morgan observando a Reid. – Ese palero no me trae confianza, deberíamos interrogarlo.

-Tienes razón, vayan por el, los demás vamos a tratar de hablar con los vecinos. – dijo Hotch mientras observaba al resto del equipo.

XXX*XXX*

Cuando llegaron estaban en plena ceremonia, no fueron bien recibidos pero era normal pues la gente de esos lugares no confiaba en las autoridades, y menos en las extranjeras.

-FBI, venga conmigo- dijo Morgan en un tono más serio de lo normal.

-Iré con usted –dijo el hombre mientras observaba a Reid - encárgate de la ceremonia.- le hizo una seña a un joven y salió del establecimiento.

Cuando se dirigían a la camioneta Reid diviso una casa abandonada detrás del comedor, la observo por unos minutos antes de ser llamado por su compañero. Algo diferente tenia aquella casa, no sabía cómo describirlo y menos decir como lo sentía así que opto por guardárselo.

XXX*XXX*

En la sala de interrogatorios se encontraba el palero viendo directamente a el cristal, mientras de tras de este se encontraban los tres agentes y el comisario discutiendo quien iría a habar con él.

-Hablare con él, necesita mano dura –dijo Morgan después de negar el ofrecimiento de Hotch.

-No lo creo , dijo que hablaría conmigo, así que yo iré. –dijo Reid cogiendo el expediente y entrando en la sala.

-¿Está bien? – dijo Hotch al ver que su actitud era diferente.

-No lo sé… - dijo muy preocupado el moreno.

-Buenas tardes, soy el Doctor Spencer Reid, como ya sabrá es usted sospechoso de asesinatos múltiples, dígame –saco las fotografías de la carpeta – ¿les conocía?

-Claro que si, eran mis ahijados, vinieron a mí para que les curara.

-¿Qué clase de males tenían?

-Unos no muy diferentes a los suyos.

-¿No hubiera sido mejor ir a un medico?

-En los hospitales no hacen más que dañar, por eso vinieron con fe. Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe.

-¿Q-Que insinúa? –dijo Reid con algo de lentitud pues sus molestias volvían.

-Usted tiene males en la cabeza, no le dejan dormir.

Después de unos segundos el palero entro en trance.

-Egun guru buri iore ba lleni i oretetetete.

Fue lo único que dijo en dos minutos después de eso, Reid volvió con los demás a explicarles lo sucedido.

-¿Qué rayos a sucedido? – dijo Hotch algo sobresaltado.

-A entrado en trance, la gente cree que los santos se apoderan de su cuerpo y actuando de forma que normalmente no lo harían. Una mujer levanto a un hombre el doble de grande creyendo que su santo la poseía.

-Entendió algo oficial? –dijo Hotch mirando a la persona detrás suyo.

-Mire soy Mexicano criado por una iglesia romano-católica y he vivido en los barrios mas seguros, nunca escuche eso en mi vida.

-Entrare y le preguntare – dijo Reid mientras daba la vuelta y se dirijia a la salidad.

-Estás seguro? –dijo Hotch algo preocupado.

-De que puedo recordarlo?

-De entrar nuevamente allí.

-Por supuesto.

**Bueno aquí termina el capitulo , perdonen la demora y les digo que lo corto aca por que le daré un giro a la historia como se habrán dado cuenta de que la narre como 'Corazon' Ahora lo que dijo el palero fue lo que recuerdo así que no me maten si está mal xD Nos veremos pronto! **


	5. No es la solucion

_**Disclaimer: Criminal Minds lamentablemente no me pertenece solo una computadora, poco tiempo libre por desgracias, una musa y unos seguidores (pocos pero tengo WII!)**_

**Bueno Gente bonita mátenme! Llévenme a la hoguera si quieren por la demora de una eternidad pero ya saben todo el rollo del estudio y eso… Sin más les dejo con la historia.**

_-Estás seguro? –dijo Hotch algo preocupado._

_-De que puedo recordarlo?_

_-De entrar nuevamente allí._

_-Por supuesto._

Spencer entro con semblante serio al cuarto. Se sentó nuevamente frente al hombre y le entrego una botella de agua.

-Recuerda… lo que me dijo hace unos minutos?

-Yo no le dije nada, fue mi Santo, él le hablo.

-Está bien.. Su Santo me hablo, podría decirme que fue?

-No recuerdo lo que dijo.

-El dijo: 'Egun guru buri iore ba lleni i oretetetete'.

-'Tienes fantasmas en la cabeza, no puede llevarse el trabajo a casa sin causar problemas'.

-A que se refiere usted...-El hombre lo miro y susurro 'Mi Santo'- Disculpe, Su Santo ¿a que se refiere con fantasmas en la cabeza?

-Usted mejor que nadie lo sabe- dicho esto lo miro con complicidad haciendo que Spencer se encogiera de hombros y los que se encontraban en la otra sala se miraran entre ellos buscando una respuesta que ninguno disponía.

-¡Voy a entrar! Este tipo cree que se saldrá con la suya. – Morgan salió de la habitación y azoto la del cuarto de interrogatorios haciendo que tanto Spencer como el palero se sobresaltaran por dicha acción.

-Si tu 'Santo' es tan bueno como para saber lo que le sucede a Reid debería de ayudarnos a saber dónde está tu querido aprendiz, el cual debería de estar con su próxima víctima.

El palero quedo estático al oír que su ahijado estaba implicado en estos hechos por lo que le pidió una botella de agua a Reid que la cogió de una mesa al lado suyo y comenzó una especie de rito.

-Mis santos les mostraran el camino, pero quiero ir yo también a buscarle.

-Lo conoces mejor que nadie, podrías saber donde esta.- dijo Reid con tono explicativo mientras observaba al rostro inconforme de su moreno compañero.

-Sal y avísanos si le encuentras- Morgan miro al palero y salió del cuarto.

-Ten cuidado- Pidió Reid para después seguirle el paso a su compañero.

*/*/*

**CASA. PRIMERA PLANTA, SALA.**

-¿Qué sucede? Pidió explicación el jefe del equipo que miraba interrogante a la joven rubia.

-La sangre que encontramos en el cuarto no es humana, es de paloma.

-No es el asesino… ¿Pero entonces quien más podría saber de este caso tan a la perfección?

-El profesor – musito Rossi llamando la atención de todos- el sabe de esto, podría ser el.

-Tienes razón –dijo Morgan quien miraba a todos – esperen ¿Dónde está Reid?

**CASA. TERCERA PLANTA, HABITACION PRINCIPAL.**

El dolor se intensificaba al pasar los segundos, luces de blanqueció color iban y venían a la velocidad de un parpadeo. El chaleco antibalas era una gran molestia por lo que se apresuro a quitárselo y al lograrlo la sensación de ahogamiento poco a poco dejo de inundarle.

Bum,Bum,Bum.

Tres campanazos, tres estallidos, tres era el numero que marcaba el compas de los pinchazos que sentía el joven en su sien, en sus ojos, en todo su cuerpo.

Se dejo caer al piso y coloco sus manos frente a su cara. Froto sus ojos y logro enfocar delante de el una mesa de estar colocada al lado de un ventanal. Se coloco en sus pies y todo un portarretratos que en vez de atesorar alguna fotografía tenía en ella un recorte del periódico.

Trato de leer su contenido pero lo que llamo su atención es que en la foto aparecía una pequeña casa, azul con blanca y rejas negras que tenía en su terreno un pequeño jardín. Levanto la vista y justo en frente estaba la casa, era real, no era una ilusión por las jaquecas tan fuertes, por el dolor insoportable que sentía. Lanzo el portarretratos sobre la cama y abrió de par en par el ventanal. Apoyo su pie derecho en el marco y se sostuvo de la mesita, coloco su otro pie y sus manos quedaron en el aire. Observo detenidamente hacia abajo y calculo máximo dos metros de altura, respiro hondo y trato de recordar cuantas plantas había subido. Dos fue el número que aprecio en sus recuerdos. Volvió a tomar aire y se dejo caer.

El aire nuevamente jugueteaba con su pelo y sentía descargas de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, su cabeza seguía molestándole pero ahora era un poco más soportable. Flexiono las piernas y al tocar el paso dio un bote para luego levantarse medio aturdido y salir hacia la casa enfrente suyo.

La puerta chirrió al contacto de su mano, entro en la casa y observo expectante por medio de una ranura que estaba en la pared al final del pasillo. Vio que Raúl yacía en el piso. Dio un paso atrás cuando sintió un objeto detrás de él. Miro sobre su hombro y se encontró con el licenciado de la facultad apuntándole con un bate.

-Baje el arma. Su voz chillona y alterado retumbo por todo el lugar.

-No tiene que hacer esto, no quiere hacerlo. Coloco su arma en el piso y camino hacia el otro cuarto mientras detrás iba el hombre apuntándole ahora con su arma.

-Como si supiera lo que siento, las razones por las que hago todo lo que ve.

-Quiere el reconocimiento de su padre.

-Aun hay algo más. Sonrió de par en par y le dio la espalda a Spencer colocándose junto a un inconsciente joven sobre una mesa de metal que a su lado había utensilios de cirugía.

-Descubrí la cura a todos los males- cogió un bisturí y empezó a hacerle cortes en los brazos al chico – los males de la cabeza, el matar, ver como se le escapa la vida a alguien más te libra de los pensamientos que este mundo nos hace llevar en la cabeza, los mismos pensamientos que nos hacen mal.

-No digas tonterías, la vida es un tesoro que debemos cuidar… que debemos de llevar –tomo aire y froto sus ojos, las luces y malestares volvía a él y con menos compasión de la anterior- No te dejare hacer mas daño –dijo lo mas entendible que pudo y saco de su bolsillo el móvil. Marcación rápida. Un, dos, tres…

.

.

.

Un grito de dolor, rompe y atraviesa este mundo, despertando el próximo paradigma. El cual nos guía a nosotros, a los que vagamos en el intervalo del tiempo transcurrido.

-¡FBI! Baje el arma –grito mas furioso que de costumbre Aaron apuntando al licenciado. Este obedeció y antes de ser llevado afuera miro a Reid y luego a los demás.

-Aun hay mas…Recuerda la cura que te di hoy, joven genio, me lo agradecerás.

-Llévenlo fuera.- dijo el comisario mientras le lanzaba una mirada de odio y salía detrás de los demás policías dejando solos a Aaron, Rossi y Reid.

-Vamos, levántate – Rossi extendió su mano al chico que estaba detrás de la mesa de metal.

Levanto su mano derecha y su horror fue en sobre manera al descubrir el liquido rojizo en todo su brazo, las gotas gruesas y espesas viajaban grácilmente por entre sus dedos, algunas encontraban posada en los nudillos del joven y punzadas eléctricas se dejaban sentir en su muñeca y en el antebrazo.

-Hotch, llama a los médicos.

-Rossi no es necesario - se coloco de pie y trato de mover el brazo. Sin éxito.

-Reid afuera, ahora y te dejaras atender guste te o no. Ordeno Hotch mientras lo tomaba con cuidado y lo ayudaba a salir.

**Unidad de Análisis de Conducta. Quantico, Virgina.**

**Trece de Marzo, 11:04 a.m. Sala de reuniones. Dos días después del caso.**

-Y entonces, el chico intento mover el brazo y no podía por lo que tuvieron que vendarle el brazo y la muñeca. Pero sabes lo bueno es que le dieron dos días de reposo. Comento graciosamente Morgan mientras caminaba con el veterano que sostenía una sonrisa burlona mientras observaban al joven agente frente a ellos.

-Muy gracioso Derek, muy gracioso. –dijo Reid al tiempo que tomaba su puesto habitual y jugaba con su tasa llena de café que aun humeaba.

-Reid, tengo una duda, ¿Qué tu vendaje no iba a cubrirte solo las partes afectadas, por que tienes casi todo el brazo cubierto? Pregunto expectante la rubia al igual que el resto de sus compañeros que aguardaban la respuesta del ahora tensó joven frente a ellos.

.

.

.

**Eso fue todo n.n Espero este bien y les haya gustado. **

**El otro capítulo va a ser sobretodo un flashback de los días ausentes de Reid y el porqué de su vendaje. Cuidense!**

**_Reviews?_**


End file.
